Audio information (e.g., sounds, speech, music, or any suitable combination thereof) may be represented as digital data (e.g., electronic, optical, or any suitable combination thereof). For example, a piece of music, such as a song, may be represented by audio data, and such audio data may be stored, temporarily or permanently, as all or part of a file (e.g., a single-track audio file or a multi-track audio file). In addition, such audio data may be communicated as all or part of a stream of data (e.g., a single-track audio stream or a multi-track audio stream).